


Follow the Dragon (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drago di Peluche, Fuochi d'Artificio, M/M, Mistero, Romantico, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ha un ammiratore segreto. Oh, chi potrebbe mai essere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Dragon (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35887) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Follow the Dragon** (Segui il Drago)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: pg13
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Harry Potter ha un ammiratore segreto. Oh, chi potrebbe mai essere?
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4167835/1/Follow-the-Dragon). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** scritto per il b-day prompt _'campo da quidditch, neve, drago di peluche'._
> 
>  **Warnings e Nota della Traduttrice** **:** nessun warning, a parte che Potter si dimostra il solito idiota imprudente. E se fosse stato, chessò, Filch?! Ma come sempre, la dea bendata lo acchiappa per i capelli. Mi raccomando, non seguite il suo esempio. Non ci sono Draco Malfoy etero là fuori. E piccola nota a margine: non fate caso a quel 'mistero' nella scheda. Come al solito è un parto del mio strano, strano umorismo.

**Follow the Dragon**

_Segui il drago._

Era quello che c'era scritto sul biglietto. Ed era il motivo per cui Harry era fuori dal castello, nel freddo tagliente, a sfiancarsi a camminare nella neve alta seguendo l'animale verde di peluche che gli volava di fronte. Forse sarebbe stato più sensato essere irritati da quelle circostanze, ma la verità era che Harry era davvero entusiasta.

Nelle ultime due settimane, Harry aveva ricevuto un bel po' di regali e anche lettere da un ammiratore misterioso. Non era affatto insolito per lui ricevere regali da sconosciuti, ma quei regali in particolare erano diversi. Chiunque li avesse mandati sembrava sapere con esattezza cosa gli piaceva. I regali mangerecci erano tutti i dolci e le bibite preferiti di Harry, i regali legati alla scuola erano sempre cose che Harry aveva appena finito, e poi c'erano i regali legati al quidditch, come guanti e lucido di qualità per manici di scopa e, in un'occasione, uno splendido boccino d'oro dall'aspetto costoso.

Ma non erano stati solo i regali ad aver catturato l'attenzione di Harry. Per lo più, Harry era esaltato per le lettere. All'inizio erano state dolci: descrizioni di quello che l'ammiratore avrebbe fatto _insieme_ a Harry. O dove lui (perché era un lui) lo avrebbe portato (in ogni parte del mondo, a quanto sembrava) e cosa voleva mostrargli (il mondo di cui sopra e anche di più, qualsiasi cosa significasse). Ma poi le lettere si erano fatte più audaci, descrivendo cosa lo scrittore avrebbe fatto _a_ Harry. Le lettere avevano riportato, in dettaglio, come avrebbe dimostrato a Harry quanto lo desiderasse esattamente, usando, tra le altre cose, marmellata e cravatte di seta.

Harry arrossì mentre ricordava alcune delle lettere più spinte che lo avevano costretto a lanciare incantesimi silenzianti sulle sue tende e ad ammazzarsi di seghe. Sì, si era davvero goduto quelle lettere.

Harry alzò lo sguardo sul drago volante, assicurandosi di non perdere mai di vista il giocattolo. Il drago era ancora lì, a sbattere le sue ali pelose e, per quanto poteva vedere, dirigendosi al campo da quidditch.

Quello era naturalmente il momento di prendere una decisione. L'ammiratore gli aveva promesso che si sarebbero incontrati quel giorno. E, be', nel momento in cui l'incontro stava per verificarsi, Harry non era più sicuro che fosse una buona idea. Non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno, sapendo già cosa avrebbero detto. Di sicuro, Ron e Hermione gli avrebbero detto che era pazzo per credere alle promesse appassionate di uno sconosciuto. Ma il fatto era che Harry non ci aveva creduto: era semplicemente curioso. Era possibile, certo, che si trattasse di qualche eloquente fan del quarto anno, ma la persona delle lettere sembrava così intrigante. E, be', piena d'immaginazione.

Harry aveva appena raggiunto il centro del campo da quidditch, quando il drago si fermò, e poi schizzò in aria, verso l'alto. Harry guardò su, confuso, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto portare la sua scopa. Come cavolo avrebbe potuto seguire il drago, altrimenti? Insomma, le istruzioni avrebbero dovuto essere più chiare.

All'improvviso, delle mani guantate gli cinsero il viso da dietro. Colto di sorpresa, Harry allungò una mano per prendere la sua bacchetta e fece per girarsi.

"No! Non guardare. Non ancora," sussurrò una voce.

Harry si gelò, il cuore che martellava selvaggiamente. Conosceva quella voce, ma non riusciva a darle un volto. Un improvviso tintinnio gli risuonò nelle orecchie e i suoi nervi si tesero. Voleva voltarsi, ma una parte di lui resistette a quell'impulso. C'era qualcosa di eccitante nel non sapere chi fosse quella persona.

Dopo un lungo, ansioso momento, una mano si mosse e di colpo gli occhiali di Harry non c'erano più. Il respiro di Harry accelerò quando la perdita di visibilità lo fece sentire incredibilmente vulnerabile. La sua mente continuava a urlargli di girarsi, ma Harry non se la sentiva di dare ascolto al buon senso.

Una morbida stoffa setosa gli fu posizionata sugli occhi e Harry rabbrividì e strinse la bacchetta mentre la persona alle sue spalle la annodava dietro la sua testa. Il mondo divenne buio e spaventoso, ma anche caldo mentre il corpo di Harry iniziava a scaldarsi.

"Io…" tentò Harry. "Chi sei?" sussurrò.

Harry aveva ancora la bacchetta, ma era davvero terrorizzante perdere la vista di colpo. Poteva percepire i fiocchi di neve cadergli sul viso e udire il respiro affrettato dell'altro.

La persona si mosse: Harry se ne accorse perché poteva udire la neve scricchiolare sotto gli stivali di qualcuno.

"Shhh," mormorò la stessa voce familiare, e in quel momento Harry si rese conto che la persona era davanti a lui.

Sarebbe stato così facile strapparsi quel tessuto via dagli occhi e _guardare_. Non c'era nulla che glielo impedisse. Ma a Harry piaceva quella situazione: non sapere chi quella persona fosse, o cosa volesse fargli. L'eccitazione gli stava inondando l'intero corpo, il genere di eccitazione che non aveva provato in mesi, il genere di eccitazione che non si era nemmeno conto di _rimpiangere_.

Dita calde gli toccarono il viso e lui si irrigidì. Quel semplice tocco sembrava così intimo, o forse gli sembrava che così fosse perché ne era acutamente consapevole, dato che i suoi occhi non erano in grado di vedere. Le dita scivolarono leggere, seguendo un percorso che partiva dai suoi zigomi e poi giù, sulla mandibola. Dopodiché gli toccarono con delicatezza la bocca, accarezzandola piano, e lui schiuse le labbra in modo automatico.

Un fiato caldo gli sfiorò la bocca, e per un attimo Harry ebbe paura. Avrebbe davvero permesso a uno sconosciuto di baciarlo?

A quanto pareva sì, dato che il suo intero corpo _traditore_ fu sopraffatto dall'anticipazione, e la sua testa si inclinò un po' all'indietro mentre Harry si leccava e umettava le labbra, in attesa di essere baciato.

Non dovette aspettare a lungo. Poco dopo, labbra delicate si schiacciarono contro le sue, afferrandogli il labbro inferiore, e una calda lingua talentuosa passò sulla carne rosa e sensibile, facendolo rabbrividire.

Quella lingua gli invase la bocca, e lui fu vagamente sollevato che la persona che lo stava baciando sapesse di _buono_. Buono a livelli intossicanti.

Harry gemette per incoraggiarlo, desiderando che quella delicata esplorazione si trasformasse in qualcosa di più concreto.

Il suo desiderio si avverò quando la persona gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò più a fondo. Harry si dimenticò di pensare e mollò la bacchetta per intrecciare le dita nei capelli sorprendentemente morbidi della persona che gli stava facendo girare la testa.

Il bacio finì fin troppo presto, anche se Harry aveva cominciato a sentirsi stordito per via della respirazione troppo superficiale. Ma non poteva lamentarsi, perché quelle labbra calde gli stamparono bacini lungo la mandibola, per poi passare a baciare e succhiare un punto vicino il suo orecchio.

Harry rabbrividì quando percepì il suo compagno fare lo stesso.

La persona ansimò al suo orecchio, " _Merlino_ , Potter!"

Harry si gelò, recuperando di colpo la sua lucidità. _Conosceva quella voce!_

Con un ringhio, Harry si liberò dalla sua stretta e indietreggiò. In un attimo, si tolse il tessuto dagli occhi e puntò la bacchetta verso l'indistinta testa bionda.

"Accio occhiali!" urlò. I suoi occhiali gli volarono subito in mano, e Harry li indossò, lieto di essere di nuovo in grado di fulminare con lo sguardo il biondo che aveva davanti.

" _Malfoy?_ Che diavolo stai combinando?" Harry si guardò intorno in modo frenetico, aspettandosi che gli Slytherin uscissero dai loro nascondigli e iniziassero a ridere di lui. "Che razza di scherzo bastardo è questo?" ansimò, pulendosi la bocca con una mano. Draco Malfoy l'aveva appena baciato! E lui gliel'aveva permesso! E gli era pure piaciuto!

Malfoy era in piedi nello stesso punto in cui Harry l'aveva lasciato, e lo fissava con, in mancanza di una descrizione migliore, un'espressione imbronciata.

"Non è uno scherzo," rispose Malfoy a bassa voce.

A Harry scappò una risata sarcastica. "Certo. Ovvio. Ti sei solo reso casualmente conto che non mi odi a morte, e che in realtà sei innamorato di me! Sì, questo ha molto più senso!"

Malfoy non disse nulla, si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul petto e a guardare da un'altra parte.

Harry lo fissò, allibito, anche se ogni tanto dava ancora un'occhiata intorno aspettandosi che qualcuno apparisse all'improvviso per ridere di lui. Ma non c'era nessuno in giro a eccezione di loro due e di un peloso drago volante sopra di loro.

"Questo è… uno scherzo. Deve… deve esserlo!" Harry si ritrovò a parlare a scatti.

"Oh, perché non ti lavi la bocca con uno scourgify?" scattò Malfoy.

Harry si accorse che si stava di nuovo sfregando la bocca. Di colpo quel gesto gli sembrò rude, e abbassò in fretta la mano.

Malfoy aveva un'espressione sinceramente offesa e sconsolata.

"Tu mi odi!" proclamò Harry, sventolando selvaggiamente la bacchetta in giro.

Malfoy lo guardò malissimo per un bel po', e Harry si aspettava che avrebbe confermato la sua dichiarazione. Invece Malfoy disse, "Non ti odio. Ogni singola parola di quelle lettere era sincera."

 _Le lettere!_ si ricordò Harry di colpo, e la faccia gli andò a fuoco. Merlino, tutte quelle cose _perverse_ descritte nei minimi dettagli! Le lettere che facevano fantasticare Harry per ore nel suo letto. Ma aveva immaginato un uomo con la faccia indistinta e… be', capelli biondi, adesso che ci pensava, e forse occhi scuri e… pelle pallida?

Oh, Merlino! Oh, Dio! Sul serio era Draco Malfoy a fargli tutte quelle cose, nella sua mente?

Harry guardò Malfoy, lo guardò davvero, notando i capelli biondi che ricadevano liberi, ma ordinati, intorno al suo volto, gli zigomi alti tinti di rosa… per il freddo o per l'imbarazzo, immaginò Harry. Le labbra che l'avevano baciato in modo tanto… _delizioso_ solo un minuto prima, e gli occhi grigi che sembravano perforarlo con la loro intensità.

Oh, Dio, non andava bene per niente. Perché Harry stava avendo quei pensieri proprio su Malfoy, fra tutti? Era tutto sbagliato!

"Eri serio anche quando parlavi della marmellata?" Si sentì dire Harry. Inorridito, strinse le labbra, sperando di non star arrossendo, ma dato che si sentiva la faccia come in fiamme, non era molto probabile. _Merlino, che gli era preso per dire una cosa del genere?_

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa, ma si riprese in fretta. "Specialmente quando parlavo della marmellata," dichiarò, con tanta convinzione e calore bollente negli occhi che Harry quasi gli credette.

Ma era troppo difficile da credere. Dei rivali non avrebbero dovuto desiderare cose simili. Di certo c'era qualche regola che diceva che non avresti dovuto volere che il tuo rivale leccasse via della marmellata dal tuo corpo nudo. E di certo Malfoy stava semplicemente mentendo. Non poteva davvero volere _Harry_.

"Io… è solo che… non mi fido di te," disse Harry con sincerità, sentendosi per questo piuttosto depresso.

Malfoy si avvicinò, leccandosi le labbra con fare nervoso. "Va bene. Lo capisco. Non hai motivo di fidarti. Tutto quello che ti chiedo è di darmi una possibilità. Solo una, Potter. Lascia che ti dimostri che _puoi_ fidarti di me. Dai," la voce di Malfoy era quasi disperata. "Cos'hai da perdere?"

"La mia dignità? Vuoi solo prenderti gioco di me," disse Harry a bassa voce.

"No! Potter, diamine," Malfoy sembrava decisamente irritato, e batté i piedi a terra, ma era possibile che lo avesse fatto solo per il freddo e non per la frustrazione. "Non sei quello cui piace correre dei rischi?" Coraggiosamente, Malfoy si fece ancora più vicino, fermandosi a solo un passo dalla bacchetta di Harry. "Non saresti qui se non ti fosse piaciuta la persona dietro quelle lettere. Ero io, Potter. Ti piacevo _io_."

Malfoy sembrava così sincero che la mano di Harry che reggeva la bacchetta tremò, e l'abbassò, stupefatto. Era semplicemente assurdo, folle, _impossibile_ …

Un forte scoppio perforò il cielo notturno, e Harry alzò lo sguardo verso il drago, che esplose in una fiammata di luce brillante. Il cielo fu illuminato da centinaia di scintille di luce: alcune di un verde luminoso, altre color oro. Le scintille cadevano ininterrottamente verso di loro, ma sparivano poco prima di toccarli.

Harry rivolse uno sguardo incredulo a Malfoy, e non poté non ridere al suo improvviso e palese imbarazzo. Malfoy si fissò i piedi. "Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto." Dopo un attimo, gli lanciò un'occhiata timida da sotto le ciglia, con un lieve sorriso. "Sta funzionando?"

Harry non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. "Sei proprio… sei stato _bravo_ ," rise Harry. "Molto sottile. Molto convincente. E romantico, a quanto pare."

"Ti _ho_ convinto?" Domandò Malfoy, completamente serio.

Harry fece un profondo, tremante respiro, guardando le tremolanti luci verdi danzare sopra Malfoy. "Che Merlino mi aiuti… sì," disse in un sussurro, sperando il coraggio dei Gryffindor non lo abbandonasse. Sinceramente, una parte di lui aveva voglia di darsela a gambe.

Malfoy si irrigidì completamente, e fissò Harry, palesemente allibito. Non mosse un muscolo per così tanto tempo che Harry cominciò a preoccuparsi. Allora era uno scherzo? Era arrivato il momento in cui saltavano fuori tutti gli altri? Stavano aspettando che Harry lo accettasse? Andando in panico, strinse la bacchetta e si guardò di nuovo intorno, vagamente terrorizzato.

Quasi urlò quando Malfoy gli saltò addosso all'improvviso. Gli ci volle un momento per rendersi conto che Malfoy non lo stava attaccando, ma lo stava _baciando_. Lo stava tempestando di baci: sulle guance, sulla mandibola, sulla bocca… _mmm_ e oh, era davvero delizioso. Ma i baci finirono e poi Malfoy gli mordicchiò un orecchio e gli succhiò il collo, mormorando, "Non te ne pentirai, Potter. Merlino, te lo prometto, non te ne pentirai."

Malfoy gli afferrò il viso di colpo, e lo guardò con un'intensità che gli fece bruciare le budella e cedere le ginocchia. "Non te ne pentirai," disse Malfoy con sicurezza.

Harry allungò una mano e attirò a sé la testa di Malfoy. Mentre quelle labbra morbide scendevano ancora una volta sulle sue, Harry decise di correre il rischio e credere a Draco Malfoy. Strano a dirsi, ma sembrava davvero possibile che non se ne sarebbe pentito.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, fate un fischio se beccate qualche errorino.


End file.
